¡Help!
by Javichu
Summary: Peter necesita ayuda, ayuda para no caer en la tristeza, en el enojo, la ira, y la culpabilidad. Peter necesita ayuda, y exactamente de una persona. [SpideyPool]


_Deadpool y Spidey no me pertenecen, y este fic participa del duele entre organizaciones del foro **La Torre Stark.**_

 _Había olvidado completamente que debía escribir esto. Creo que exclame un "¡Mier…!" cuando lo recordé, fue en la noche, y fue raro escribir algo tan 'bajo presión', pero…Lo logre c:_

 _Inspirado un tanto en la canción, **¡Help!** de The Beatles, siempre es mas fácil inspirarse en canciones y ponerlas de titulo, soy horrible con los títulos xD_

* * *

 **¡Help!**

* * *

Peter se remueve de la posición en la que estaba. Miraba a su alrededor con una mueca en los labios, y un malestar dentro de sí. La máscara no se encuentra en su cara, se la había arrancado y tirado al otro lado del techo de aquel gran edificio hace ya un rato.

Mientras contiene el aliento mira a su alrededor apretando sus manos en puños.

 _Duele_ , un poco. Duelen sus manos por el fuerte apriete, duele su cara por el golpe que recibió por ser Spiderman, duele su cabeza, y duele un tanto su pecho, en un tipo de opresión incomoda que nunca estuvo acostumbrado a sentir.

Un poco de tristeza, también soledad, y en forma mucho más fuerte el enojo, las ganas de querer golpear algo con fuerza y quizás llorar lo comienzan a llenar. La furia, la tristeza, la ira, la opresión…no es algo que combine bien con Peter Parker.

Nuevamente contiene el aire en sus pulmones por unos momentos, y piensa en algo que no le gustaba.

Necesitar...no le gusta, para nada, pero en aquello momentos sabe, lo siente. El _necesita_ ayuda.

Peter Parker en serio lo desea, y no era como aquella ayuda que siempre presta, tampoco una de cualquier persona, el necesita ayuda exactamente de una, duda si debe o no pararse y exclamar _¡ayuda!_ porque en momentos como aquellos se siente sobrepasado de todo en esa forma que nunca sintió antes, ni siquiera cuando comenzaba a ser Spiderman, porque...comparado con aquellos días, las cosas ya eran muy distintas. El arácnido ya no estaba tan estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Se paró con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por el lugar con un suspiro.

 _Impotente, enojado, roto._

Así se sentía, y todo el tema se resumía en un nombre. En el nombre que lleno sus días, que lo hizo amar, y que ahora era su propio fantasma.

Gwen, Gwendolyn, ella...su primera novia, la mujer que amo y confió, la hermosa chica que murió por su culpa.

Y si bien Peter aun la tenía en su mente siempre, ese día...exactamente ese día se sentía más imbécil de lo normal, más débil, más enojado consigo mismo.

 _14 de febrero,_ el día de los enamorados, uno que podría haber sido otro más del año, pero que le golpeaba con fuerza. Quizás no tanto como la fecha en el que Gwen falleció, pero si era algo...quizás dolía un poco más por haber encontrado ese regalo envuelto en su closet que termino en la tumba de ella, tal vez también porque todo a su alrededor gritaba amor mientras el solo la recordaba, podría también ser por que justo aquel día se encontró con la madre de Gwen y está ya más calmada le dijo que había encontrado en la habitación de su hija regalos de navidad que habían estado dirigidos a él.

Inconscientemente hace un tipo de puchero, mientras un nudo se arrastraba por su garganta, y sus ojos comienzan a picar. En cierto punto si golpea algo para desquitarse, la pared, unos tipos de bolsas que estaban tiradas. Se siente ahogado, se siente culpable, incluso asqueado consigo mismo por llegar tarde, por no haberla protegido. Quiere...dejar de sentir todo aquello, pero la imagen de ella cayendo no puede salir de su mente.

Se termina dejando caer en el suelo con cabeza gacha y siente como algo cae por su cara.

—Mierda…

No quería hacerlo, lo menos que quería hacer Peter es llorar, el mismo siente que ya lo había hecho demasiado y no quería ser tan débil.

Se rasco la cabeza, apretando nuevamente los labios, y deseo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas pedir ayuda. Quería que llegara exactamente _el_ a su lado, porque aunque fuera la persona más insoportable a veces, era…él, era Deadpool, era especial, quería su compañía, la necesitaba.

Peter estaba deprimido, había perdido el camino, quería que Wade le ayudara a poner los pies en el suelo, aunque claro, ¿qué más estúpido que necesitar la ayuda de un loco para ello? Para momentos como aquellos ni siquiera Peter se comprendía, solo…quería que él estuviera ahí, con su rareza, su jovialidad, y que le hiciera enfadar con idioteces que hacían que por momentos olvidara todas las cosas malas.

Peter lo necesitaba, para no explotar como había hecho antes, para no enceguecerse por la tristeza, la furia consigo mismo. Para que sus rarezas llenaran su mente y no lo hicieran pensar en las cosas malas que trae el, ya que...Spiderman puede ser ayuda, salvación, pero para la vida de Peter Parker es un dolor y un problema constante.

Al final Peter necesitaba su ayuda como cualquier otro.

Y si bien Deadpool quizás no fuera omnisciente, era algo así como un loco, quizás psicópata, un mercenario que hacia cosas raras y le gustaba estar tras Spiderman en sus tiempos libres por lo que cuando llego al edificio Peter no estaba tan sorprendido, pero eso no le quitaba que una parte de él se sintiera más relajado, agradecido.

Sentía como si ya pudiera respirar con un poco más con calma, dejando la tristeza, la ira de lado y llenándose de lo que las charlas con el hombre le dejaban.

—¡Hey Spidey-Pooh!, ¿me extrañaste?~

Algo simple, algo extraño, un jovial, bromista, _idiota,_ pero todo eso, todo el, todo lo que lo rodea es lo que en aquel momento necesita Peter Parker.

Eso era la ayuda que más necesitaba.

Se pasa la mano por la cara limpiando el posible rastro de cualquier lagrima, se da vuelta y le mira.

—Día de los enamorado, Spidey, ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿ir al cine? ¿tener una cita a la luz de la luna? ¡¿ir a un motel y quitarme la flor?! —eso ultimo lo dice con miedo para después pasar un brazo por los hombros del más joven, Peter no sabe si realmente el no vio como había estado antes, o simplemente no quiere hablar de eso pero cualquiera de las dos cosas las agradece.

Sonríe un poco incluso, sin mucha alegría, quizás nada, pero al mismo tiempo siente que es una sonrisa real, quizás una de agradecimiento solo porque él se encuentre ahí en esos momentos.

Y…si, Deadpool es esa ayuda que necesita Peter, en su forma más rara, inexplicable, y estúpida, pero es una increíblemente buena.


End file.
